


Start A Little Fire

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Jealous Carl, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Semi-Public Sex, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Negan comes a-courting.





	

Negan knew what he was about to do might push Carl a little over the edge. His heart jumped at the anticipated reaction. He had been planning it for several days but it had been delayed until the next time he could make it back to Alexandria. Knocking hard at the Grimes' door, he waited patiently unable to hide his big smile.

The door opened cautiously, revealing Michonne standing suspiciously behind it.

“What do you want?” Her irritated voice broke the silence.

Negan grinned wide, “Is Rick here?” He already knew he the answer but it was a necessary question.

“No,” Michonne said confidently, eyeing every slight move he made

“Well, how about Carl? Can _Carl_ come out and play?" His voice nearly sang as he added, "I got a new toy and I think he’d like to have a little _fun_ with it.”

“He’s busy,” she replied dully and began to close the door.

Blocking his foot in the doorway, Negan smirked, “That asking shit was just a bit of a nice formality. Thought you'd like to pretend you have _any_ kind of control over this situation here. I don’t really give a shit if he’s busy or not, get his ass outside.”

Turning his back to her, Negan let Michonne shut the door behind him. Walking down the steps of the porch, he stood in the street looking around at the empty neighborhood. It was times like this when even he could pretend the world was different. The sun had set and it was just starting to get dark. Negan sent Rick on a goose chase around town leaving Carl free from watchful eyes. Except Michonne. Negan was counting on her to stay home with Judith, but he figured a wild card could make the night a little more exciting.

He heard the door creak open behind him and Carl called out, “What the hell do you want?”

Spinning on his heels, Negan leaned back, “You’re a smart kid, Carl.” He smiled, “Care to take an educated _guess_?”

Negan’s eyes lit up as he watched Carl look back to the house questioningly. His arms crossed over his chest, Negan could feel his struggle, still wanting to resist. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Carl walk back to the door. Opening it slightly, Carl stood for a moment probably instructing Michonne not to follow, then he closed the door and turned back to Negan. His heart warmed as he watched Carl walk towards him with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Chuckling quietly, Negan reached his arm around Carl’s shoulder guiding him while they walked, “ _Good_ choice.”

“Where are we going?”

“Not far,” Negan steered him around the the back of an empty house, walking toward the abandoned part of Alexandria.

While scoping the area, Negan had taken careful consideration to find a spot out of the line of sight for anyone on look out to find. He actually went out of his way to make sure Carl would feel relatively comfortable, mostly so he’d let his damn guard down. He didn’t want to take him way the fuck out in the middle of nowhere just to fuck around.

He followed the moonlight to reach his intended location behind one of the empty houses. It was far enough away that no one would hear but close enough that Negan would be able listen for trouble. Moving his arm from Carl’s shoulders, he turned Carl to face him. Reaching for Carl's hat, he dropped it to the ground as Negan walked him back against the siding of the house.

He smiled as he realized he didn’t have to say anything before Carl was pulling him in at the waist and meeting his lips. He laughed into Carl’s mouth as their tongues touched. It drove Negan crazy when Carl was soft and gentle because it so easily showed his apprehension. Negan knew Carl didn’t give a fuck about _what_ he was doing with him, but it scared Carl shitless about how much he liked it. And that fear was intoxicating to Negan.

Teasing, Negan pulled away and licked his bottom lip before looking into Carl’s eye. His bandage was loose, enough to see part of his wound. Negan wondered if Carl did that for him or if it had just come undone. Carl’s breathing was uneven with nerves and Negan loved how he swallowed it down.

“Why the fuck does _this_ make you so nervous, but riding me in Rick’s _bed_ seemed like a goddamn fantastic idea?”

“Can you just shut up and fuck me already?”

Negan leaned back, eyebrows raised, impressed, “Oh, kid, you _know_ I’m a sure thing.” Crowding in to speak in a low tone next to Carl’s ear, Negan added, “Why do you _always_ want to rush this?”

Running his hand over the outside of Carl’s jeans he felt him hard behind them. Negan took his time unfastening his belt and unbuttoning Carl’s pants. He let go and brought both his hands to cup Carl’s jaw. Negan pushed into him, tongue massaging Carl’s languidly. Carl relaxed and opened his mouth wider for Negan. Carl reached his hands up and snaked his fingers through Negan’s hair, pulling him in harder, deepening their kiss. For a moment, Negan couldn’t imagine any other place he’d rather be as he breathed into Carl’s mouth and lost track of time.

He pushed him hard against the back of the house. Letting go of Carl’s jaw, Negan’s hands traveled to his hip. One hand to hold him steady while the other reached into Carl’s pants. He wrapped his fist firmly around Carl’s dick, thumbing at his wet tip. Carl moaned into his mouth making Negan smile.

“Fuck,” Negan said breathlessly against his lips, “Just fuckin’ come back with me so we can screw each others brains out all day long. I want you open and ready for me every goddamn second of the day. Just fucked out and ready to take my dick. _Jesus,_ I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Carl shivered against him, “Sounds like that's all talk.”

“Christ,” Negan grasped Carl’s cock tight and gave him a firm pump as he pressed his lips hard against Carl’s.

He pushed Carl’s jeans down enough for better access to pull him off. Negan listened intently to each moan and shudder beneath his touch. Both their dicks leaking from neglect of real purpose.

Carl pulled his mouth away from Negan quickly, “You hear that?”

Going for his neck, Negan bit and sucked between words, “You whimpering like a slut for me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow?” Giving Carl a firm stroke, Carl bucked into him as he continued, “You just want to take my cock like it’s the _only_ fuckin’ thing you were made for. And you already know how much of a nice guy I am,” Negan bit his neck hard then said.

Moaning against his lips, Carl said breathlessly, “Yeah.”

“Shit,” Negan sighed, beginning to push Carl’s pants down.

“No, wait,” he held Negan’s arm firm, opening his eye.

“Carl!” A faint voice called in the night.

“Shit,” Negan swore with an amused smile, not letting go of his grasp on Carl.

“That’s my dad,” he whispered out of breath.

Negan smirked and ran his thumb back over the tip of Carl’s cock.

Carl shook, “Negan, stop.” His plea was weak and anything but convincing.

“Daddy’s coming,” he joked. “Should we see what he’d think of finding his little boy wrapped around my prick?”

Carl trembled but didn’t speak as Negan increased his pace.

“Think I have time to spread you open and fuck you raw before daddy catches an eyeful? Or," he paused, "Maybe you _want_ him to see. Catch his little boy not only being used as a fuck toy but loving every god _damn_ second of it?”

“Carl!” Rick’s voice was closer, making Negan smile wide.

“Negan,” Carl sighed and leaned away. His hands fought their way to his pants and Negan stopped. Carl shook as he removed Negan’s hands from his jeans.

“You out here?” Rick’s voice was loud and clear. He’d turn the corner any moment and see them there.

Carl quickly tucked himself in and zipped his pants. He fumbled with his hair and adjusted his bandage. Hastily, he reached for his hat on the ground and put it on.

“Rick! Get your ass over here!” Negan called in his direction as he brought his hand up to his lips and licked clean the wetness Carl left on them.

“Shit, Negan! What the hell are you doing?” Carl glared at him as he hurried to make sure he appeared presentable.

Negan pulled Carl away from the building, closer to the fence and in a position easier for Rick to find them.

“You still hard?” Leaning down, Negan whispered into his ear, “I’m gonna be thinking of that cock of your's every fuckin’ second so keep it throbbing in there. I’m gonna spread you open so wide tonight and fuck you deep enough to feel it for days.”

Negan turned away from Carl as Rick quickly approached.

“What are you doing with Carl?” He asked impatiently.

“Well _hello_ there, Rick,” Negan smiled. “Say Carl, why don’t you go give Daddy a hug. Looks like he’s missed you.”

The death glare he received from Carl was more than enough to know Carl was still dealing with a hard dick, however, that comment might have killed it. Negan thought it was worth it to see the look on his face anyway.

Rick walked closer, eyes not leaving Negan. He spoke calmly, “ _Why_ do you have my son out here?”

“You know, Carl and I were just talking about all that quality time we shared together at the Sanctuary. I thought," he smirked, "Maybe we might hook up again for old times sake. I missed our _alone_ time.” Negan watched Rick’s jaw clench in amusement, “You see, Carl here is just so _eager_ to learn about the new world order, everything a _good_ daddy should teach his son, but it seems like _you’ve_ been a bit too busy lately." Showing his dimples, Negan smiled, " _Neglecting_ your duties as a parent. Well, I thought I would _step_ in. Help you out a little. You know, teach him about fucking around with the guys, what it’s like when you sink your prick into a drippin’ wet pussy for the first time. Just thought," he shrugged, "Maybe for a little while _I’d_ be Carl’s _Daddy_." Nudging Rick he added, "Between you and me, I think he might be developing something of a _fixation_ since _his_ is gone all the time _._ ”

Negan heard Carl scoff in disgust behind his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Rick. He could see how much Rick struggled to work out if what Negan implied was true or if he was trying to get to him.

“Negan,” Rick said slowly. “If you touch him, I swear-”

“ _Touch_ him?” Negan feigned innocence. “ _You_ should be _thanking_ me. I was just keepin’ an _eye_ out for him while you were gone. He only has the one, you know.”

“Gone? While I’m out getting shit, _for you,”_ Rick said, enraged.

“And I _do_ appreciate how diligent you are in holding up your end of the deal.”

Rick looked away from him. Negan smiled at how easily it was to get under his skin.   

“Dad,” Carl started, “It’s not-”

“While you _weren’t_ fuckin’ here,” Negan interrupted seriously, “I wanted to make sure someone knew about the weak spot in the fence over there. Now, I would be _more_ than happy to see your head torn from your body like poppin’ the top off a dandelion, but I _do_ recognize that you’re more _valuable_ to me alive. You all are. So a breach in the goddamn wall does shit when the general goal is to keep you assholes alive. I wanted to make sure it was fuckin’ taken care of so I was showing _Carl_. The kid is a moody bastard but I can trust him to get shit done.”

Rick narrowed his eyes at Negan. Nodding to himself he asked, “So where the hell is this weak spot?”

Negan moved to stand properly in front of him. He wiped around his mouth with the hand that had just been wrapped around Carl, the memory made him smile wide. “You don’t need to worry your sweet little ass about that, Rick. I got Carl on it. He’s got it under control. Why don’t you go on back home. I’ll keep your little boy company.” He winked and turned to Carl.

“More people working on it will get it done faster,” Rick said.

“Yeah, but then I can’t stare at his ass as long, now _can_ I? I _promise_ I’ll have him back before curfew.”

Rick took a step towards him. Negan smiled at how close Rick was, silently daring him to throw a punch.

“Dad,” Carl interrupted. “It’s fine. I’ve got it.”

“Carl,” Rick said in a controlled but warning tone.

“I can see you two need a moment,” Negan said and began to walk toward the fence. “Don’t take all fuckin’ night, Carl.”

Whistling as he swaggered away, he could hear the concern in Rick’s voice. He knew Rick finding them was a possibility which is why he had a contingency plan, though he had hoped he wouldn’t need to utilize it. As he walked along the length of the wall, he actually did think that area needed a reinforcement. It wouldn’t need to be done immediately but at some point soon they’d need to strengthen the fence.

As Negan turned back, he saw Carl walking towards him. His face expressed his complete indignation which made Negan smile with delight. Fucking with Carl and Rick was better than any entertainment he ever had even in the days before the world went to shit.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh?” Carl muttered at him.

Negan wrapped his arm around his shoulder and began to guide them away. Looking back to Rick who was standing enraged behind them, Negan waved a snarky goodbye and directed Carl near the fence.

“Daddy going home?”

“I don’t know,” Carl said annoyed. “What the hell was with all that, though? Do you _want_ this or not? If my dad finds out he’s going to take a knife and ram it through your skull."

Negan laughed, “If he could _actually_ do that I think he would have by now.”

Carl shrugged Negan’s arm off his shoulder. “Look, you got me to admit I like this, okay? Yeah, fine, you win. But do _not_ bring my dad into this. You understand me?”

Scoffing, Negan said, “You worry way the hell too much, kid. First of all, have you met me? Have I _ever_ made it through a conversation without talkin’ about a stiffy or who I’m gonna fuck next? Take notes here because you might notice a pattern, it happens a fuckin’ lot. Shit, you should hear the things I say I want to do to Rick when you’re not around.”

Carl stopped walking.

Turning, Negan lifted his eyebrows, “You jealous, sunshine?” Negan couldn’t get enough of the way Carl stared at him with that fire burning beneath his eye. “Hell, don’t be _jealous_. You _know_ you’re my one and only. That is of course, after all my _wives_.”

Watching closely, Negan noticed Carl’s eyes suddenly fill with resolve. Negan didn’t like it. Carl was about to back out, and this time for good. He knew Rick was a sore subject. Negan’s heart lurched and he took a step towards Carl, happy when Carl didn’t move away.

Eyeing the area for watchful eyes, Negan said quiet and sincerely, “Let me make it up to you.”

Carl looked up at him, clearly hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Negan said softly. “I’m not going to wax poetic at you, kid. You know that’s not who I am.”

Carl turned away, shaking his head.

Inhaling deep, Negan continued, “And I’m not going to keep telling you this to ease your inferiority complex. You’re the only guy I’m with, alright? Yeah, I’m still fuckin’ my wives, but that’s it.”

Scoffing, Carl exclaimed, “I don’t give a shit _who_ you fuck. You think _that’s_ why I’m mad?”

“No, you’re mad because I keep trying to tell Rick that you love being manhandled by me. Even if it _is_ the truth, I know it puts you in a bad position, and I’m _sorry_.”

Carl huffed and narrowed his eye at Negan.

“I’m not going to say it’s never going to happen again, but I am saying that it’s just talk, alright?”

“It’s _not_ just talk when you pretty blatantly tell him you’re gonna go fuck me by the wall.”

“But right _now_ I’m no where near you, _despite_ how much I want to fuck you by the wall, because I’m pretty sure Rick is hiding around one of the houses waiting for me to attack you with my dick. Come on, Carl. Let me make it up to you.”

Negan turned and began walking away. Carl reluctantly followed behind. They walked in silence until they reached the gate.

“Hey! Armed Henchman Number Three, Rick is _not_ allowed to leave Alexandria tonight. He’s been a bad boy so he’s grounded. If he tries to come out here, you tell him to fuck off. Hog tie him if you have to.” Pausing a moment, Negan added, “Make that any-fucking-one who tries to leave until I get back.”

The man guarding the gate nodded as he opened the door for them. Negan walked through, leading Carl out into the woods.

When they reached Negan’s designated location, he turned to Carl, slowly taking a step forward. Carl was still mad, he could feel it vibrating from his skin, but he was there which meant he still wanted it.

Slowly reaching a hand towards him, Negan took his hat off, tossing it carelessly to the ground. In that moment the significance didn't escape him. Getting rid of traces of Rick before doing what they came to do. Negan slid his fingers through the hair on the side of his head, stroking softly before cupping his hand against Carl's jaw. When Carl lifted his head to meet Negan’s eyes, he felt his stomach jump at the sight of the young man before him. There was so much pain and Negan kept adding to it. For a moment, he truly regretted making it so hard on Carl.

Tilting his head to a better angle, Negan brought his own down and softly met Carl’s lips. A gentle brush of both, mixing their breath as Negan’s heart began to race. He kissed Carl again, deeply now, with purpose. Carl sighed into his mouth and followed his lead. Negan didn’t want to be rough with him. Not at the moment. He wanted to share with him just a few moments of gentle caresses. Anything to forget the fucking shit hole of a life they were all living in this new world. Sighing against Carl’s full lip, Negan’s chest tightened as Carl’s hands lifted and pulled him in closer.

It wasn’t as if Negan was in denial about how he felt about Carl. He liked the kid. Doted on him and everyone knew it. Carl was just so goddamn angry in such an innocent way, it made a tingle run down Negan’s spine.

Pulling away from their kiss, Negan looked over Carl again. He was breathing hard with his mouth hanging open, waiting for anything Negan would give him. Negan bit his lip and forced himself to take a step back. Carl began to follow when Negan lifted a hand to stop him. He reached down and grabbed a blanket off the ground. Shaking leaves from it a few times, Negan spread it out then walked intently to Carl.

“This is where you fucked me,” Negan admitted. “That first time.”

Carl stood surprised as he looked around.

Negan reached towards his head and pulled him in, colliding their lips as he sighed into Carl’s mouth. Fingernails ran against Carl’s scalp and Negan could feel him shiver beneath the touch. He was completely intoxicating, especially after Carl guided him back onto the blanket. Reluctantly, Negan pulled away and positioned himself on the ground. Carl followed quickly and lay on top of Negan, squirming and grinding his hard dick against Negan’s hip.

Carl lifted his head slightly and looked back and forth between Negan’s eyes. “Is there a walker waiting for me out there? Is this payback? Want to tie me up?”

Moaning lewdly as he closed his eyes, Negan tilted his hips against Carl. “Fuck,” he sighed breathlessly, “I just want all your damn clothes off.”

Eye wide, Carl quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them. For once Negan couldn’t think of a single mocking response. He just wanted that smooth skin on top of him. Negan found himself scrambling out of his own clothes as well, ending up on his knees and mirroring Carl. A heavy moment passed between them before each extended their arms, desperately reaching to one another.

They collided and Negan moaned as Carl’s silky skin brushed against his own. Beneath Negan’s callused hands, he was so soft. In that moment he never wanted to let go. Moving his right hand, Negan fumbled down between them to grab both cocks and stroke in one teasing pull.

Carl broke their lips as he whimpered at the sensation. Velvety skin, sliding together, in and out of Negan’s firm grasp. Shuddering, Carl’s jaw hung open slightly. Negan loved to watch his face, so expressive.

While pumping slowly, Negan whispered, “Every time I see you I start to plan all the depraved things I wanna do to you. Get you in ropes.” Grinning wide he added, “I want to lay you out and take your prick so far down my throat, that eye of yours will be rollin’ back in your head.” With another strong stroke, he continued, “Then I see you and all that fuckin’ planning goes out the damn door.” Letting go of their cocks, Negan laid on his back, pulling Carl on top of him.

Tongues and lips and heavy breathing, Negan thrust up into Carl with each ever growing whimper.

“Shit,” Negan sighed, “I need to get inside you.”

“Yeah,” Carl said breathlessly. “How do you want me?”

“Fuck,” Negan sat up, holding onto Carl, he lifted him forcing him to trade positions. Quickly, he moved Carl beneath him and adjusted himself at the perfect angle to lick around Carl’s nipple.

Carl bucked into Negan’s mouth as his tongue teased and he bit at the tender skin. His hand snaked down to Carl’s throbbing dick, dripping wet at the tip. It was enough to make Negan lift his head and move down between his legs. Using Carl’s hips to brace himself, Negan licked gently before swallowing him whole. He loved the feel of Carl’s cock in his mouth. At the sanctuary he wanted to make them a perfect fuckin’ room to screw each other all day. If he didn’t have other responsibilities to attend to, he would.

The way Carl thrust into his mouth, so impatient, so needy. It made Negan hard as hell to see how easily he could turn the kid into a writhing mess. He had so many plans to get Carl close and stop. Tease him then give him the best fucking orgasm of his life. When he finally had Carl to himseld, Negan could no longer think clearly. He just wanted to get the hell inside him.

He listened to Carl’s soft panting breath as one of his hands fumbled to find the lube wrapped in the blanket. Negan sat up on his knees, letting Carl drop from his mouth. Kneeling above him, between Carl’s legs, Negan took a moment to really study Carl’s body. There was just enough moonlight to see the way he arched his back slightly, tilting his hips back against Negan. His torso was lean and smooth, Negan ran his hands over the angles of his hips, ignoring his hard dick.

When he saw Carl’s eyes trace down his own body and focus on how hard he was jutting towards him, Negan opened the lube and generously stroked his own cock. Carl stared, transfixed with each slow tug. Negan couldn’t even feel the chilled air as Carl’s fingers traced down and he started pumping his own dick in time with Negan. 

With one hand, Negan adjusted Carl enough to massage behind his dick. Huffing out a hushed laugh, Carl arched into the touch, encouraging Negan to push a finger inside. Warmth hugged him as he pushed in and rubbed slowly before pushing another finger inside. Carl hissed, it may have been too soon but he needed to get inside him. After he massaged another finger, Carl was breathing heavy, still stroking himself.

“Just do it,” he sighed.

Without needing another word, Negan lined himself up and pushed hard enough to get the tip of his throbbing cock in him. In an odd stroke of sentimentality, Negan watched Carl intently. Both breathing hard, hearts beating strong, and blood coursing dangerously in time, it caught Negan off guard, to see Carl in that light. Not fighting. Not mocking. 

Grasping Carl’s hips, Negan tilted him up enough to push slowly in. Sweat beaded across his brow as he softly started moving inside him. One of Carl’s hands was still stroking his hard dick and his eye was focused wildly intent on Negan’s face.

Each indulgent push made Negan breathe faster. Soon he was holding onto Carl’s hips, tipping him enough to pull him towards him meeting each hard thrust. Carl’s legs were bent at the knee around Negan's, encouraging him to go faster. Harder.

Negan adjusted himself enough to reach over Carl and grab tight onto shoulders, reveling with each pound into his ass. Driving his shoulders down and onto his cock, Negan held his eyes closed focusing on Carl wrapped hot and tight around him.

When he recognized the wanton cries pleading from Carl’s lips, he pulled away enough for him to reach down and grab Carl’s cock. Carl’s hands intertwined with Negan’s pumping him close to his edge. Slowing his pace, Negan breathed through the urge to drive into him.

Carl began to tremble beneath him. Negan moved his hand away onto his hips so Carl could pull himself off. With each slowly increasing thrust, Negan could feel the warmth burning deep. He knew he was close. He felt Carl’s erratic breathing beneath him and opened his eyes quickly enough to watch him come, spilling over his slowing fist.

Throbbing inside of him, Negan rammed hard against his ass, crying out when he finally came inside Carl. Negan slowly pumped through his orgasm as he brought himself back down to Carl’s lips.

Licking into him, Negan’s body vibrated against Carl’s. Feeling a sudden wave of carnality, he ran his fingers through Carl’s hair and deepened the kiss into his mouth. Carl returned the gesture, moaning against Negan’s lips.

As he pulled back slowly, Negan studied Carl’s face. He seemed calm but there was an undertone of uncertainty. Carl didn’t trust him. Negan never gave him a reason to. Seeing it manifest on Carl’s face hurt more than he expected.

Leaning back, Negan pulled out, and wiped himself with the corner of the blanket. He laid down next to Carl as they both listened to the sound of their breath mixing in the night sky. For once, Negan didn’t have a jackass remark. And for once, Carl stayed quiet.


End file.
